


Revelations

by drsherlockwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No established relationship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsherlockwinchester/pseuds/drsherlockwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take a road trip.<br/>Sam not in story.<br/>Canon events will be jumbled around for the purpose of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Town

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, the first chapter!  
> Sorry it's so short, other chapters will be longer. Enjoy!

'Dean, wake up. Dean.'  
Dean felt a hand on his shoulder gently nudging him awake as he blearily opened his eyes. Blinking away the fog, he managed to focus on the angel standing at the side of the crappy motel bed he had been sleeping in.  
Now, when he said angel, he wasn't meaning it in an affectionate way. No, this was the actual thing, wings, halo and all (not that he had ever *seen* a halo before, but he liked to imagine Cas like that).  
'Huh, what d'you want?' he croaked, rubbing his eyes.  
'There are pressing issues I wish to speak to you about' Castiel said, speaking in a monotone as usual, staring intently into the hunters eyes.  
'Well, I'm listening.' he sat up on the bed.  
'The other angels have been talking about you, they didn't realise I could still hear them.'  
'Oh?' Dean was definitely interested now.'  
They - more specifically Zachariah, wish to find you for reasons that are yet unclear.'  
'Son of a bitch.' Dean muttered, then looked up at Cas.  
'Doesn't that engraved crap on my ribs stop that from happening?'  
'That is correct, but they have rough co-ordinates of your location due to your latest killing of that vampire.' Castiel explained.  
'So I guess I'm leaving here then. I'm really gonna miss it.' he said sarcastically, looking round the cramped, dirty room with all it's questionable stains.  
'I am going to accompany you. In the case that they _do_ find you, it would help if I was there.' the angel stated.  
'Great' Dean said under his breath. 'Nothing like a fun little road trip.' he sighed.


	2. Things Go Underway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer.

The black, shining 67' Chevy sped along the long, deserted and dusty road. From the rolled down windows, Led Zeppelin could be heard blasting from the cassette player.  
Dean sighed in content as he glanced at the setting sun.  
'You don't always have to sit in the back you know. Sammy's not here' he said, looking at the rear view mirror and into Cas' eyes.  
'It is a habit. I can move if it bothers you' he offered.  
'Do whatever you want'.  
Seconds later, Dean had to suppress the urge to jump when Cas suddenly appeared in the seat next to him.  
'A little warning would be nice next time'  
'I apologise'  
'Mphh, anyway, how long are we going to have to hide?'  
'To be relatively safe, a month at least should suffice'  
'And I guess keeping a low profile includes a ban on hunting?'  
'It wouldn't be advised, no'  
'Perfect. I think I'm gonna friggin insane', Dean grumbled, turning up the volume of the music.  
Two hours later, they had travelled a good distance and were looking for somewhere to sleep.  
The car pulled up outside the 'Pink Rose' motel, a flickering neon light announcing they had vacancies. The two men got out and headed towards the reception.  
'Hey there! How can I help you?' a young woman enquired brightly, smiling at the both of them.  
Castiel stood silently beside Dean as he asked for two rooms. He was lost in thought to be jolted back into reality by Dean snapping his fingers in front of his face.  
'Cas, did you hear any of that?' he was asked. The angel shook his head.  
'They've only got one room left with two singles. The next motel is over an hour away so we'll be sharing'. He didn't seem happy about the prospect, Castiel noted. Nevertheless, he nodded the affirmative and watched Dean give his fake credit card to the woman behind the desk in return for keys to the room.  
He followed his companion to their designated room and went to stand beside the wall.  
'I know you don't usually sleep, so I better not wake up to you staring at me, okay? It gives me the creeps', Dean told him, getting no response.  
Although he didn't sound thrilled, Dean felt a strange sense of comfort knowing Cas would be in the room with him. He slumped on the bed and turned over so his back was to the figure at the other side of the room. Withing minutes, he was snoring softly and had turned over in his sleep.  
As a beam of light passed over the sleeping man's face, Cas was able to see how peaceful he looked, how innocent. What the humans would call _cute_ he supposed. And, although he had been told not to, he found it impossible to keep his eyes off him for the remainder of the night.


	3. Questions

It was an early start for the residents of room 221 in the Pink Rose.  
They had planned which direction to go the previous night and had decided on going further west - eventually ending up somewhere near Nebraska.  
'You got everything?' Dean asked, stuffing clothes in a bag.  
'Yes' Cas replied, glancing round the motel room to make sure.  
'Good, we're gonna hit the road then'  
They both stood and headed for the door.  
Managing to trip over his own boots, Dean stumbled into Castiel who was in front of him and had turned round to pick something he'd dropped.  
They stood there for a moment in shock, chest to chest.  
'Um, sorry man', Dean apologised awkwardly, moving back to give him space.  
'There is no apology required. It was an accident', Castiel said, looking in confusion at Dean's pink cheeks.  
'Yeah' Dean agreed gruffly, stepping past him out the door and unlocking the car.  
They had been driving for quite a while now, (sometimes even making conversation) and Dean was starting to feel hungry.  
They stopped at a fast food drive thru where Dean ordered two cheeseburgers and drinks.  
'Thought you'd appreciate a burger, after the whole famine thing y'know?' Dean said, unwrapping the greasy paper.  
'That was...thoughtful of you', Castiel mirrored his actions.  
'Yeah, don't mention it'  
They sat eating in comfortable silence, music playing softly in the background. Once they had finished their food, they once again started to drive.  
'Hey Cas?'  
'Yes?'  
'Can angels have children?'  
'It has been heard of in extreme cases; it's only after an angel has an incredibly strong bond with either another angel or human'  
'Oh', Dean mulled it over.  
'Why do you ask?'  
'I don't know much about you guys and I was curious. Are they all dicks?'  
'We are not male genitalia', Castiel frowned.  
'Do angels have sex as regularly as humans?' Dean asked smirking. 'They say God is always watching, he some kinda pervert?'  
'Angels have the ability to copulate obviously, because they are able to have children.  
They have no real need to, though. The reasons for most humans intimacy is because they feel they are missing out on an experience in their existence, whereas we have the love of God' he replied, deciding to ignore Dean's last statement.  
'It does feel pretty good. But of course you wouldn't know anything about that would you, Virgin Mary?' Dean grinned, thinking of how fun it was to tease Cas, and how much more enjoyable the drive was going to be today.


	4. Fair Ground Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to a fairground and Cas goes on a rollercoaster for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes

They had been in the Impala for a few days now and were starting to get restless (well, Dean was).  
'Hey, you wanna do something?' Dean asked, turning round in the drivers seat to look at Cas hopefully.  
'We already are' Castiel replied, not quite grasping what Dean meant.  
'No. I mean something fun. Something other than being stuck in this car. There's a fair ground thing 10 minutes away?'  
'It would be a new experience. A good one'  
'Awesome! Now's as good a time as any!' Dean said happily, starting up the car.

As promised, 10 minutes later, they had arrived at said fair ground and had bought tickets that allowed them to go on any ride they wanted, using the money Dean had collected from his poker game the previous night.  
Their first stop was the haunted house. After a few minutes of the hunter scoffing at all the 'scary' figures that jumped out at them, they left to find something better to do.  
Next, they went on the spinning teacups, with the end result being Cas looking slightly paler, and Dean grinning widely as they scoped out the array of various things to do.  
They ended up at the candyfloss stall were Cas discovered a love for the pink sugary floss and moved their way through all the prize giving stalls (at the shooting stall, Dean won first prize).  
Eventually, Castiel was convinced to go on the looming rollercoaster, which consisted of Dean using his best puppy dog eyes and constantly reassuring him it would be fun. Now, they were standing at the foot of the rickety, rusting rollercoaster, standing in the queue to go on it. Castiel was looking up at the structure apprehensively while Dean looked happier at the prospect of aboarding it.  
'Aw man, I haven't been on one of these since I was a kid. I used to love them' Dean reminisced as they both handed their admission tickets to the bored attendant. They sat down in the worn leather seats and were strapped in by the automatic safety bar, startling Cas, and waited in anticipation for it to start.  
Castiel was becoming more and more nervous by the second as he eyed up the unfamiliar contraption and jumped in surprise when the ride suddenly lurched forwards and slowly creaked up the steep slope, approaching the drop.  
'Dean' he said uneasily 'How fast is this going to go?'  
'Don't worry, ya pansy. It'll be fine' was the only response he got.  
As he finished speaking, the carriage had reached the summit, and was now plummeting down the screeching tracks.  
'DEAN. DEAN THIS IS NOT NATURAL' Castiel screamed, flinging out a hand to grasp Dean's 'MAKE IT STOP'.  
Beside him, Dean was in fits of laughter, finding it difficult to breathe from Castiel's reaction while the bones in his hands were being crushed.  
This went on for the next two minutes, until, much too soon for Dean's liking, the ride stopped and the support bars lifted, signalling it was time for them to get off.  
They stood and made their way to the exit. As they walked past the screen that showed the pictures taken of the rollercoaster passengers, Dean was set off again by a picture of a terrified Cas in mid scream.  
'Dean, I feel strange' Castiel mumbled, stumbling. 'What is this sensation?'.  
'I think the ride was too much for you' Dean chuckled.  
Cas found his legs were too wobbly to walk properly and toppled over from the extreme dizziness. He was saved from hitting the concrete ground by two arms wrapping around him, his head inches from the ground.  
'Woah there tiger' Dean said, pulling him up. 'I think it's time to go'.  
'You can let me go now' Castiel looked down at the hands still gripped onto his trenchcoat.  
'Right. Yeah, sorry 'bout that' Dean hastily pulled back and fished the car keys out of his pocket. 'Shall we?'.


	5. Pondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of gazing longingly at eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this took a lot of willpower to finish. Enjoy!

When they got back to the motel, (they had decided sharing a room would be safer) Dean made Cas lie down as he munched his way through the room service order he had made.  
'I gotta say, Cas, I thought you'd cope better with a harmless little rollercoaster; being an angel of the lord and all'  
'Be quiet' Cas mumbled grumpily, keeping his eyes firmly shut. 'I wasn't prepared for it to be that fast'.  
'Yeah, whatever' Dean chucked the scrunched up napkin he's been using in the bin and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
'I take it you'll be sleeping tonight?' he asked through a mouthful of tooth paste.  
'Yes. I feel tired' he heard through the door as he spat out the minty foam and swirled water round his mouth. He pushed open the door and walked back to the beds to find Cas semi-naked; in the process of changing.  
He breathed in sharply 'Woah, woah. Sorry' he bid a speedy retreat back to the bathroom.  
'I was changing into my nightwear' Castiel called 'You can come back now if you want'.  
Cautiously, Dean peeked round the door and saw a now fully clothed Castiel sitting on his bed.  
He walked over to his bag and tugged off his shirt, dumping it on top. Un-doing his belt, he slipped out of his trousers and turned around to get into bed. Out of the corner he was sure he could see Cas gazing at him but pushed it out his mind as he lay down and pulled the covers over himself then leant over to flick the switcch on the lamp.  
'Night'  
'Goodnight Dean'  
Dean lay in the darkness, the only sound distant traffic and their breathing. For some reason, he had the imprint of topless Cas burned onto his eyelids. _Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?_ he questioned himself _When did you become so...gay?_  , internally groaning. He angrily punched his lump ridden pillow and wondered what his friend was thinking in the bed next to him. _Probably something weird,_ he smiled to himself, falling slowly into a heavy slumber.

 

Snap. Castiel's eyes flew open as he stared at the peeling wallpaper on the ceiling. He knew it would be 3 minutes before Dean's alarm clock woke him up. Sitting up, he mulled over the hunter's increasingly strange behaviour. _There seems to be a constant colour to his cheeks and seeing me undressing unsettled him. Are humans always so uncomfortable with eachother's bodies?_  he wondered, noticing the man in question stirring.  
'Good morning' he said 'What are we doing today?'.  
'Yeah, morning yourself' Dean replied, stretching 'Man, that's the stuff' he murmured. 'And I don't know what we're doing today. More driving I guess. Breakfast first though, wonder if they've got pie?' he mused. Pulling on a Metallica top and some worn jeans, he went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water.  
'You should get ready aswell' he reminded Castiel, pulling out a map from his trouser pocket.  
As he poured over the paper, Catiel picked up his neatly folded clothes.  
'I will change in the bathroom' he stated 'You were uncomfortable the last time'  
'You just surprised me' Dean frowned. 'I'm not *uncomfortable* with you'.  
'Nevertheless, I will change there'.

It was halfway through Dean's slice of blueberry pie that they decided what they would do that day. For the first half of the day, they were going to drive, then, for the remainder of it, they were going to watch a movie.  
Dean had done a little research on the movies the town they were going to be staying in were showing and was excited to find out Iron Man would be showing (one of his favourites).  
'Aw, wait til you see it!' Dean enthused, still going on about the film as they sped past gorgeous scenery. 'You'll be blown away!'.  
'I'm not sure I want to be blown away, it doesn't sound pleasant' Cas said. 'It would be nice to stop for a while though' he gestured out of the window at the picturesque land.  
'Fine. But not for long, okay?' he pulled over and braked, getting out the car and slamming the door behind him.  
'Huh, it _is_ kinda nice out here' he admitted and leant against the bonnet of the Impala.  
Castiel stood beside him and sighed deeply, breathing in the fresh, cool air. 'This is very nice' he closed his eyes.  
After a short while, he sensed eyes on him, opening his own, he saw Dean intently studing his face. As soon as he saw Cas looking back at him, he swiftly turned his head, feeling his face heat up.  
'You had something on your face. It was distracting' he said defensively, pushing himself upright.  
'C'mon, we've gotta get going'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this chapter has a sweary word! *gasp*

It was a glaringly hot, sunny day when they pulled up outside the motel they would be staying in later.

'So we'll dump our stuff then go' Dean reaffirmed as he pulled his duffel over his shoulder. 'You gonna take of that coat?' he asked wiping his brow 'It's friggin  _hot_ out here!'.

'No, even though my vessel feels heat in the same way you do, it affects me less' Castiel said.

'Well lucky you' Dean murmured, his t shirt sticking to his sweating skin. _He_ could feel the heat just fine.

They entered the cool room and as promised, left their bags and headed to the cinema.

'I'm interested to see this film, you seem to enjoy talking about it' Castiel spoke. 'Well you're not gonna be disappointed! Tony Stark is so awesome, it would be so cool to be Iron Man' Dean sighed wistfully, 'He's got an awesome taste in music aswell'.

After a few more minutes of driving, they arrived at the cinema and got out of the stuffy car; as much as Dean loved her, if you didn't want to open the windows in the Impala, the ventilation was pretty shit. He made a mental note to look at it later.

 They went in and bought tickets and popcorn, Dean assured Cas popcorn was an essential. When it was time to watch the movie, they sat down at the front of the dark and nearly deserted cinema in the thread-bare seats, and eagerly waited for it to begin.

 

2 hours later, the film had finished and they stepped out into the now cool early evening air.

'So. What did you think?', Dean asked brightly, relieved to be out of the stifling room

'I'm not sure if it was all scientifically correct or possible to make such a contraption, but I thought it was very entertaining', Cas responded.

'Well, I don't know b'out you but I could murder a burger', Dean's stomach rumbled. He saw Cas quirk his eyebrows in confusion, but seemingly he didn't think it necessary to ask what that meant.

Dean sighed, 'Come on, lets go eat'.

They drove around for a bit looking for somewhere to eat, when they suddenly started noticing a common theme with all the shops and restaurants-pink.

'Hey, Cas. What day is it?'

'Feburary the 14th',  Castiel replied instantly

'Well what d'ya know? It's Valentine's Day! Maybe I'll get luck with lonely lady', Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

'Humans have turned Valentine's Day into a very commercial affair. Eros wouldn't approve'

'Yeah, well, he isn't here right at the moment', Dean parked outside a nice little restaurant, 'This okay?'.

'This will be fine', they got out of the Chevrolet and pushed open the door, surveying the interior of the eatery.

'Table for two please', they spoke to the waiter who greeted them when they entered. They were shown to a table decked out with flowers, candles and a garish pink table cloth.  Their waiter told them he would be back in a minute with their menus and departed. 

'Well, this is cosy', Dean idly touched a rose from the table bouquet, 'Maybe we should have gone somewhere less...girly'.

'It has a pleasant atmosphere I find', Cas said, 'Aside from the tablecloth, it's nice'.

They were interrupted by the return of the waiter, 'Would you like to order any drinks?', he asked politely while handing them their menus.

'A beer and a water please-actually, make that two beers', Dean had always wanted to see Cas drunk, and although he knew one beer wasn't going to be enough, it was a start.

They contemplated what to have and after a few mintutes they were able to order.

'May I recommend the couple's entree selection? It's one of our most popular dishes'.

'Um, we're not together', Dean explained awkwardly, glancing at Castiel to see his reaction.

'Oh, I'm so sorry! I just assumed...', he trailed off embarrassedly.

'Anyway, I'll have the bacon cheeseburger please'.

'And for you sir?', he asked Cas, blushing.

'Nothing for me thank you'.

'Coming right up!', he hurridly left the table.

'Do we really look like a couple?', Dean asked, frowning, 'Do we look gay?'.

'I don't think I'm the best person to ask, but I suppose this is a rather romantic place, and it  _is_ Valentine's Day'.  


'Hmm', Dean seemed deep in thought. Just then, their food arrived.

'Your drinks and a bacon cheeseburger. Is there anything else I can get you?'.

'Nah, we're good thanks'.

'Enjoy your meal', he said, leaving the table.

Dean ate his meal, discussing the movie with Castiel and moving onto other topics. Before either of them realised, it was closing time and they were kindly asked to leave (after paying of course).

They set foot into the chilly night and unlocked the car in the dark parking lot, heading for their current motel.

Once inside, Dean went straight onto his laptop and surfed the interet aimlessly while Cas read a book, perched on the end of his bed. Pausing his reading, he stood and hung up his beloved trench coat on the back of the door.

Hearing him move, Dean looked up from his computer and kept his eyes trained on Castiel as he watched him stretched, pulling up and tightening his white shirt, revealing a strip of skin and the contouring of hs abdomen.

Letting a near silent groan, Dean continued looking, un-nerved to find himself stirring. He stood and walked over to the angel.

'Dean? What are you doing?', Cas asked, seeing the hunter move towards him.

With a determined look on his face, Dean grabbed Cas' face with both hands and pushed him against the door, crashing their lips together.

Still in shock, Cas didn't move for a second before ferciously kissing him back, his hands grasping onto the other man's hair. Their tongues battled for dominance, Dean winning eventually, and he showed his approval by groaning loudly. Electricity flowed between them, neither of them had felt this way kissing anyone else (even in Dean's vast experience) and they only stopped when they had to break apart to breath properly.

They un-attached from eachother's faces, wide-eyed and gasping. Dean grinned as he looked at Castiel's swollen lips.

'I guess that waiter was right'.

  


  



End file.
